


For on this Day, We'll Give to Idleness

by BiFelicia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Bonding, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Found/Made Family, Hide and Seek, Humor, Kid Fic, Sisters, holiday feels, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiFelicia/pseuds/BiFelicia
Summary: "Are we bad moms?" Lena muses."As compared to who?"She shrugs. "I dunno, average? Because like, I'm pretty sure other moms don't hide from their kids in the attic.""Well, in our defense, we were begged to play hide and seek. So I feel that gives us some wiggle room on hiding from our kids. Plus, Kara’s around here somewhere."Lena nods. "Excellent points.""And second, this is just… it's hard, being a mom. And I know we all have, like, trouble, but it just seems so easy for some people.”“You mean, our wives?” Lena asks wryly.“I mean, kinda, yeah."orAlex and Lena have a heart-to heart. Just because they're hiding from their sons at the time doesn't make it matter any less.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 52
Kudos: 668
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	For on this Day, We'll Give to Idleness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariel_Hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Hedgehog/gifts).



> For @arielhedgehog, whose prompt was for married with kids SuperCorp, and Alex and Lena bonding

“ _Mom_!”

“ _Mama_!”

Lena giggles, and Alex slaps a hand over her mouth and shushes her, though she’s not actually faring much better. “They’re gonna _hear_ you!” she whispers with the sort of urgency that’s typically only accessible to the mildly tipsy.

Lena’s still giggling, but she nods and imitates Alex’s _shush_ , starting off another round of restrained laughter so intense their ribs ache. 

Little footsteps creep ever closer, and they both go silent as their children walk directly below them.

“Where _are_ they? We’ve been playing for forever!” Jeremiah complains loudly.

(For the record, it has been 17 minutes. Forever indeed, to an eight-year old.)

Levi huffs at his cousin, throwing his arms up. “I don’t know! I wanted to play tag!”

“You always win at tag because you cheat!"

"Ooo, spicy," Alex observes quietly.

Lena snorts (loudly) into her hand.

"I do not!" 

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do _too_!"

"Do _not_!"

"Do too," Lena and Alex drawl together wryly, shushing each other and wheeze-laughing all over again as their sons disappear down the hallway, still bickering, the bells on Levi's sweater jingling faintly as he moves. 

Once they're sure the boys have moved off to some other part of the house, the pair breathe a sigh of relief, Lena raising Alex's flask in a salute before taking a quick nip and passing it back. "Are we bad moms?" Lena muses.

"As compared to who?"

She shrugs. "I dunno, average? Because like, I'm pretty sure other moms don't hide from their kids in the attic."

"Well, in our defense, we were begged to play hide and seek. So I feel that gives us some wiggle room on hiding from our kids. Plus, Kara’s around here somewhere."

Lena nods. "Excellent points."

"And second, this is just… it's _hard_ , being a mom. And I know we all have, like, trouble, but it just seems so easy for some people.”

“You mean, our wives?” Lena asks wryly. 

“I mean, kinda, yeah. I don’t get it.”

Lena nods. “Oh, I get that, trust me. I mean, I’m legitimately coparenting with and married to a superhero. It’s hard to compete with that as a human, let alone one with as much familial baggage as I have. I just… I worry, sometimes, you know? About how much I don’t know about how to be a normal mom, have a normal family. I love my kids, I'm always just worried, I guess.”

“Worrying all the time kinda comes with the territory,” Alex says.

“No, not… I worry, sometimes, that they don’t know how much I love them, if I don’t show it enough, or tell them enough… I just don’t want them to turn out-”

“Like you?” Alex guesses, glaring and kicking a bit at her sister in law when she nods. “Don’t sell yourself short, your kids love you like crazy. So do mine. I’ve never seen you miss a recital or game or concert, even the time it was Levi’s entire class blasting kazoos at us for an hour.” 

Lena snorts. “God, that was the _worst_.”

“You’re always there for them, no matter what. You stepped back at L-Corp to make all of this your priority. When could that be said of your parents?”

Lena huffs a bit wetly, swiping at her eyes. The very idea of Lillian or Lionel taking a more passive role in their careers to be around for her or Lex was laughable. “Are we counting the times when Lillian made me her priority to try to murder me?”

“Murder doesn’t count, no,” Alex confirms. She shuffles over a bit and throws her arm around Lena’s shoulders, pulling the younger woman into a half-hug. “Kara’s great, and she adores those kids. And, yeah, she was just kinda born to it, the whole taking care of people thing. But you make so many sacrifices to make sure that even on days when she can’t be there at the soccer game or the worst kazoo concert in history-” Lena laughs loudly at that. “-they always have someone sitting in the crowd, cheering them on. I honestly don’t know how you do it.” She pulls Lena close and jostles her a bit until she laughs. “Kara might be Supergirl, but Lena, _you’re_ those kids’ hero. Okay?”

Lena laughs and sniffles, elbowing Alex in playful admonishment. “I still can’t believe she told you I said that. _Or_ that you still bring it up a decade later.”

“What can I say? It’s a classic.”

Lena huffs at her. “Whatever.”

Alex chuckles. “And believe me when I say that I get it. I mean, I had a mother that pushed too hard and made me grow up too fast. I know things are good with us now, but it really sucked for a long time. And my dad… he was great, until he was just… gone one day. It’s hard, not knowing how they’ll turn out, or if this reaction to whatever it is will screw them up… I really have to try to balance out me wanting them to grow up and be decent functioning members of society with wanting to wrap them in bubble wrap because I know what’s out there.”

“Hard to tell them there’s not monsters in the shadows when you know that there are” Lena agrees.

“Exactly. So it’s like, ‘How hard do I push them to succeed? How much can I tell them about work, and why they need to be so, so careful? How can I keep the world bright for them?’ It’s _hard_ , trying to figure all of that out. And I know that I’m really lucky- Sam already had Ruby and she was already just… cool, and amazing when we met. She’d been through all the diapers and the no-sleep and the screaming for six straight hours-”

“I do _not_ miss that,” Lena mutters under her breath.

“-and she already knew what to do, and what to expect, but when Jeremiah was born, I just felt like I was playing catch-up, y’know? And Sam was just… she nailed it, literally every time. It was great, and I love that she’s such a good mom, but…”

“It kinda makes you feel like an asshole by comparison?”

Alex laughs. “Yeah, exactly. Like you said, it’s hard to compete with that. And I can’t be there for all their stuff, even though I want to be, and that’s- it’s hard, and it sucks, sometimes, that I can’t make promises to my kid. And I know he’s got you, and Kara, and J’onn, and Mom, and… half the city, probably.”

“He’s a charmer,” Lena jokes. “I hear Supergirl took him flying last week.”

“But still. I feel… yeah, like you said, like I’m not doing enough, or showing up, I guess. It’s just…”

“Hard,” Lena supplies.

“Hard.”

Lena struggles to sit up a bit. “Well, for my part, I’d like to tell you that you’re a really, _really_ great mom. And a great wife, and a probably the best sister anyone could ask for.”

“Dunno about that last part- ask Kara about the time I taught her about junk food.”

Lena huffs out a laugh. “If you think that after 10 years together I don’t know every mean joke you ever played on her in excruciating detail, you’re sadly mistaken.”

“Alright, fair.”

“And I mean it, Alex. You were my lifeline when we had Levi- I’d only ever been around Jeremiah and Jon. I had no idea what to do with a baby, let alone when Kara would have to go off-world and I’d be alone. You were there whenever I called, and Jeremiah is so sweet, and so smart and funny- _God_ , he makes me laugh. And he just adores you. He tells me al about your adventures whenever Kara and I watch him, and Levi gets _very_ jealous. All about fishing, and skating, and hiking. He spent about three hours telling me about Yellowstone last summer, and how you sing better than the lady on the radio- who I think was _Stevie Nicks_ , by the way.” 

“The poor boy is clearly deaf.”

“But he knows, Alex. Even when he can’t see you at his hockey games, he _knows_. Because you taught him how to play, and you come home and help him with his homework, or let him drag you off to watch a YouTubbe video that I know you couldn’t care less about because you love him. You make sure that even when you’re not there someone is- even if it’s me, or Winn, or Nia. He loves you _so much_ , Alex.”

Alex groans and chuckles, voice thick as she asks, “What is this, make your sister cry day?”

Lena laughs and bumps their shoulders together. “You started it.” She stands and pulls Alex to her feet. “C’mon, I’m pretty sure they’ll have Kara tied up by now.”

Kara is not tied to a chair, fortunatley, though she is juggling the boys (as well as Lori) in the air when they find them in the backyard. As soon as she notices her audience, Kara sweeps all three kids into her arms and tries her most winning smile. “Heeeey, guys!”

“Hi, Mom!” “Hi, Mama!” “Mama!” the children echo, also giving their very best innocent smiles.

“I can’t believe they all got her big puppy eyes- Jeremiah’s not even _related_ ,” Alex mutters.

Lena stifles a laugh with a well-timed cough. “What’s going on out here?”

“Yeyu is gonna join the circus!”

“We’re balls!”

Alex snorts loudly, and Lena elbows her. “Balls, huh? How about we go inside and get some cookies started, guys?”

Kara sets the squirmy, excited kids down and they race back into the house, followed closely by Alex. She turns to Lena with a soft smile, stepping forward and pulling her into a warm hug. “You okay?” she asks. “You look like you’ve been crying.”

“I was. Your sister and I had a good talk, while we were hiding from the boys.”

Kara hums and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Did you tell her?”

Lena snorts. “No, you know I’d never. And since I was ‘drinking’ out of her flask, she doesn’t suspect a thing.”

“Good.” One of Kara’s hands drifts to Lena’s stomach and her thumb rubs just under her belly button. “I’m really excited,” she whispers, eyes bright. “I can’t wait to be moms with you again.”

Lena cups her face and smiles, still a little misty as her thumbs stroke the plane of Kara’s cheekbones. “Me too.”

While Ruby ‘enjoys’ supervising the younger kids in the kitchen, Alex sneaks off to find Sam dozing in their room. She crawls onto the bed and cuddles up halfway on top of her wife.

Sam stirs and rolls her head to the side. When she sees Alex, she smiles sleepily. “‘lo, wife.”

“Hey. Mind if I nap with you?”

Sam’s eyes drift closed as she smiles and shakes her head. “‘Course not. You’re good nap buddy. ‘s why I married you.”

Alex chuckles, adjusting a bit to make them both more comfortable. “Well, glad to hear it. I’d hate to think it was my personality or looks.”

Sam shakes her head. “Nah. Gotta marry someone you can nap with. All the other stuff is bonus points.”

Alex hums. “So, wanna hear some news?”

Sam cracks an eye open. 

“I think Lena’s pregnant again.”

Both eyes are open now. “Oh?”

“Yeah. We had a good talk when we were hiding from the kids earlier-”

“When you were what, now?”

“- and we were passing my flask back and forth.”

Sam grins as comprehension dawns. “And she didn’t say anything?”

“Not a word. Had no idea it was apple cider.”

Sam snorts. “God, so she was just straight up fake drinking.”

“To be fair, I am _also_ fake drinking,” Alex says.

Sam’s grin widens. “I know.” She rolls over a bit and tangles herself with Alex from ankles to sternum. “So, who do you think is further along?”

Alex shrugs easily. “Who knows? I know they’ve been trying for a bit, I’m just honestly surprised that Kara actually managed to keep it a secret. From _me_.”

“You’re also keeping a secret from _her_ ,” Sam whispers, giddy.

Alex smiles and ducks her head under Sam’s chin, breathing in the sleep-heavy smell of her. “Mmm. A good secret, though. Both of them.”

“Absolutely.” Sam wraps even tighter around Alex and runs her fingers through her hair. “Just think; this time next year, there’s gonna be even _more_ kids to hide from.”

Alex groans playfully. “God. We better get in all the naps we can, huh?”

Sam hums happily as they snuggle close. “Nobody I’d rather nap with.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Happy Holigays!!!
> 
> (PS: Sorry it's a smidge late! I was pinch- hitting and ran out of time yesterday!


End file.
